Heart to Heart
Vas finished his cigarette after the Doc left. He was just wondering what the Doc would need that would require such discretion. But on the same note, he really hadn't stuck his nub in the Doc’s business. Actually, the only one bothering to share any of their business had been Jacy! Speaking of… ~~~ Jacy carefully folded the last cleaning cloth, aligning its edges to make a small, perfect square. She placed it on the handle of a bucket full of various bottles, cleaning solutions and neatly gathered, yet dirty rags. A survey of the shuttle showed it to be immaculately cleansed and uncluttered; the hedonistic vibe of her and Vas’ recent night long love session erased and everything back in its place. The hygienic surfaces were also void of cushy enrichment - Jacy’s personal items were all packed away in her numerous trunks, save for those few hanging in what passed for a closet or wardrobe. She’d swung by the infirmary earlier, finding Dorian agreeable to giving her a few pairs of thin latex gloves. With the chore now complete, she slowly peeled the latex from her hands, taking care at the tips of her fingers to not damage her nails. And they were beautiful nails, painstakingly painted in hues of red and white, shaped by a small machine packed away among her other things. The Companion dropped the gloves in the bucket and sat on the edge of the bed like a ghost, neither indenting the mattress or messing the sheets. She looked around at the shuttle, trying to determine what she felt and where it fit among the things she should be feeling. Vas was released from the crew and leaving the ship. Jacy could not tell how he felt about that, but they would talk it out and have an answer before the night was over. She knew how he felt about her, he’d made himself quite clear on that affair. But oftentimes men’s thoughts trumped their feelings and men were prone to logistical worries before dealing with matters of the heart. For Jacy’s part, she’d contracted herself to a client based about the Skyplex and before long Vas would be forced to either fight for his job, secure employment on the Skyplex or hire on as Jacy’s… But what would she have him do? They were in love - she could not make a paid servant of him. It would be hard enough for him to deal with the nature of her work even though he claimed it would not bother him. Jealousy was easy to deny when it had not been tested. ~~~ Vas got up, smashing the little left from his habit before he strolled up to Jacy’s shuttle and knocked on the door frame. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a sleeveless white dress with her hair pinned back. "Need help there?" Vas asked, but it seemed like she had taken care of most of it already! She looked up and smiled, but shook her head. “No thank you, Sugarbear. When I do a thing, I do it thoroughly. The widow would be proud of how clean everything is, but once an image is in the mind, no amount of scrubbing can remove it.” "Maybe folk should keep an open mind." Vas shrugged. "But I wouldn't worry about what a passenger thinks. Fact is it's your home and she ain't around that long to begin with," he reminded. “She is grieving and latches onto what is familiar. I daresay she was not familiar with the likes of Pietro. Or biological lubricants.” There was a sparkle in Jacy’s eye as she clearly enjoyed the memory of their previous evening. “But... can a shuttle really be home? And I’m not really part of the crew; wouldn’t that make me a passenger as well?” She patted the bed next to her and raised her eyebrows. “Please sit and talk with me.” "Heck yes it can be a home. I hear plenty of folk do it," Vas answered, taking a seat next to his lady. "Passengers got a destination. You’re kinda more like a renter," he said, keep things positive. She leaned in, looped her arm through his and clasped her hands together. “A renter who is also rented. It has a certain simplicity. I will be with a client when we reach the Skyplex. And you will be a crew chief without a crew. I wondered if it might make more sense for you to stay with me and that neither of us returns to the Lunar Veil when they leave port. Because otherwise… we have a difficult arrangement.” "Is that what you want to do?" Vas asked. She was, right now, his only attachment to the world and he did not want to be the reason for her leaving a good thing just to follow him due to his own mistakes. "It's a good ship, a good deal and a good crew watching out for you. There ain't no guarantee we will find a ship that's even looking for a companion to house," he pointed out. Boy was, if anything, logical. She didn’t want to think about getting stuck on the Skyplex without a client or vessel. A good number of passing ships would probably accept payment for her safe passage in that event, but passage to where would be determined by whatever business that crew had. And the truth was, being a Companion also put a target on her head where the debased and vicious were concerned. Many Companions had some form of entourage, for operational support and safety. Going it alone, without a crew - was unwise. “What I want to do is to return to my home on St. Albans, wrap myself in heavy furs, settle in by the fire with a good book and a good man.” She squeezed Vas’ arm and sighed. “But I cannot do that just now. I have other obligations that require me to be out here in the Verse. I enjoy my work and it affords me the opportunity to meet the best of mankind. I like to think I help in some way to define what it means to be the best, but that is a fantasy. People are people and they come in all types. I never would have met you sitting by my fire. I want you with me - I want to be with you. I want to hear you say the same, Sugarbear.” "I don't have anyone in the 'verse who can say loves me, hell or even wants me around. 'Cept for you," Vas said honestly. "I don't like the idea of being apart so soon after finding you." He sighed. Fact was, he was hardly a man of means and she herself wanted to continue to travel. "When we get to the Skyplex when I try and find work … I'll see about making a point and trying to find a place that might be looking to take on a companion? That way worst comes to it you got the Lunar Veil and I'll keep looking." Jacy pulled her hand free and thumped Vas on the forehead. “Stop thinking your way through this and just commit to your feelings. If you don’t want to be apart, then that is what you should say and stop there.” She put a finger on his lips as if to silence him. “When you speak logistics to me afterward, my heart can’t hear it. We want to be together, so we will be together. We will put our thoughts towards that outcome.” She pointed over to her luggage, packed and stacked. “I am prepared to leave the ship and remain on the Skyplex with you until we both find the means to continue our work - together.” Jacy stood up in front of him and playfully kicked at his feet. “To that end, I have a proposal for you. But… it may not sit well with the traditional man in you. Want to hear it?” "Sure …" He chuckled. "... What dija have in mind?" Vas smiled at the women's spunk. It was nice being wanted and how hard she was going to fight to stay together. “There’s no easy way to say it. You stay with me and help with the logistics of my work. Arranging transport, providing for my safety in the unlikely event that becomes necessary. I would pay you so you are not bound in the role beyond any other desires you may find along the way. You’d have the means to make purchases or plans for your future, for our future if you’d listen to me. And outside of that we are equal, you are my Sugarbear and I am… Why have you never given me a pet name? It is unfair of you.” She crossed her arms and thumped her foot. “We can carry out no further planning without the matter of this name resolved. Choose carefully, Vas.” "Well, I don't mind it. If we can find a ship…though it can't be too hard, right? Companions being rare this far out in the black?" “Companions are rare, period. Don’t imply my expertise is less wonderous in the Core.” But Jacy was not upset. She was swaying playfully in front of him. Vas didn't mind at all watching his girl’s back and making sure she could go where she wanted without worry. Job was a job and he wasn't insecure to be intimidated by her profession. A man might buy her time but she came home to him and she seemed to love her work so why would he take that away? "Maybe I can find something nice for us," he added. She used her barefoot to nudge his knees apart; first the left then the right. "Pet name?" Vas blinked; it never really dawned on him. "But…I thought it was Milkshake," he said, blinking innocently. "Are you looking for something different?" Jacy raised the hem of her long dress and climbed onto Vas’ lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pretended to consider the matter. “Milkshake. It has a certain charm, but it’s not really from the heart, is it? I don’t really shake so much when I walk.” "Naw. But you are sweet as hell." Vas grinned lazily, wrapping his arms around her hips. "And you are pretty luxurious," he added. “But milkshakes melt under the slightest heat and you aren’t supposed to have them very often. Are you saying you don’t wish to have me frequently?” Vas couldn't help but laugh over how the conversation devolved into the merits and faults over pets names. Priorities. "So does that mean I can’t call you anything sweet then?" He asked with the tilt of his head. Oh Vas, you just aren’t the most creative of men. Well, outside of the bedroom. Jacy massaged his scalp and smiled. “I’ll give you some time to come up with a suitable name. I will know it when I hear it. So I encourage you to try many and try them often. Onto business. You would not find it emasculating to be employed by your woman? What if you asked for a raise and I had to entertain more men just to afford it? What if you...heard things you were not meant to hear? Could I count on your discretion?” "Naw. Why would it be? Work is work after all … ‘sides if it means staying close to you and frankly if anything it means I got a vested interest in your safety," he pointed out. "Does it bother you that I won't be the breadwinner in this relationship? And course I would keep what I heard if I heard anything to myself." He assured her. "Figured that would go with the territory." “Vas Jat!” Jacy pushed herself off his lap and rolled from the bed. “There is a nun on board less saintly than you. By the Verse, does nothing upset you? Will you not fight to claim what belongs to you? Do not take whatever is thrust upon you. Well unless it’s me, that’s okay. But stand up for yourself. This ship needs a crew chief who will defend them against that tyrannical Alliance bitch of a pilot. Who will look out for them when you won’t stand up to her?” Vas was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "You do know she's the one that hired me?" He asked, confused. "Ain't nothing to defend against; I mean, even if she fired me for no reason; it's her right, after all. If anyone don't like it they can leave, ain't nothing holding them if they don't like her," he reasoned. "Plenty out the verse upsets me, Jacy love. We just haven't run into it," he said with a wry smile. She put her hands on her hips. “Did you deserve to be fired? Were you neglectful in your duties? And why is a pilot not under the authority of the crew chief? Someone should speak to Captain Keller. His neglectful rule over this ship can bite him in the butt all he wants, but when his shit runs downhill to my Sugarbear…” "If the Lieutenant says so then yes. Don't matter I was neglectful or not, the Lieutenant thought so and she is the only opinion that counts. Technically she is, but she does all the hiring and firing and she does that because the Captain doesn't want to." He told Jacy matter of fact. "It sweet you coming to my defense but there ain't nothing to defend and I doubt Captain will belay an order from Lieutenant," he said, honestly. His girl was all fire and brimstone and he didn't begrudge or take offense from her nature. He admired it even. That just wasn't him though … obedience of authority had long been beaten into him. It wasn't something he thought of to question when giving a proper order. "I appreciate you … I do." “Tell me of your doubts after you’ve tried. You can’t let them…” Jacy stopped herself and pursed her lips. “You are in charge of your own life, Vas. I will back you whatever you decide. But you know what I would have you do. Because I make my wishes clear and have your best interests in mind is all. There are some on this ship who may not claim the same.” She paused and made sure to look away from Vas. “How well do you trust Dorian Adler?” He smiled seeing her tirade come to an end. "Doc? He’s a stand-up guy … got a way of getting into trouble a little too often," Vas said thoughtfully. "I'd say he's got my back with confidence," he said, thinking about how that man shook his hand like an equal. Not a gesture he was used to. “Perhaps he’s been more genuine with you. I shared some truths with him, in confidence. He agreed to reciprocate but has since shut me out. He is friendly and has never been inappropriate, but he’s hiding something. I have a nose for these things.” And her small nose did almost twitch. “Just promise you’ll be careful what you do for him or what you say. You cannot expect him to share information. And not just him. We should be careful with all of them.” "Well, I don't have much to give in the first place," he admitted. Vas after all, was a fired Crew Chief … sure one who could fight but his past seemed to be neatly buried. He didn't want to pry, but he could only assume maybe she spilled the beans on her actual profession. He could see why she might have felt a bit jilted at the lack of reciprocated trust. "I mean, short of learning his trade or learning to shoot a gun, I dunno if there is any info I would want from him," he said thoughtfully. Doc had been good to him, always there with sage advice about the world and women. So far the Doc never steered him wrong. “Sometimes confirming someone’s suspicions is the same as giving them something. It’s a supportive exchange between friends and lovers. I’m not sure Dorian fits either of those ranks. I just want you to be mindful that you aren’t taken advantage of. There is only one Sugarbear in the Verse and I will fight for him even if he thinks he doesn’t deserve it.” Vas couldn't help but smile, touched. All he needed was Jacy … the 'verse could burn, but if he had her he was solid. He snaked an arm around her, pulling her close and fell back on to her bed with her like and an overgrown kid. "You don't worry ‘bout a thing cuz it won't matter anyway. I got a good feeling I'll find something for the both of us on the Skyplex. You take care of your client … I'll find us a boat and be waiting when you get back." He promised. That was something he could do. "Maybe I'll find us something really nice." “Deal, but if you find yourself needing additional time, I can always show my client the second page of my list. That should buy you at least four hours. Except for number 23 on the list; I know that was your favorite and it will forevermore be reserved for you.” She pecked him playfully on the lips. “My little clincher!”